


Underswell

by Icygin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collar, F/M, Forceful, Pet, Pet Names, Pinching, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self Insert, anon female, blindfold, drugged, gagging, good girl, leash, non-con, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icygin/pseuds/Icygin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold. Dark. You feel woozy. Where are you? There is a laugh. Was that Papyrus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underswell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for multiple reasons. Here was my insparation: http://buttercupsticksnlicks.tumblr.com/post/141072102129/flops-finally-i-finished-this-my-sweet-spicy
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

You awaken suddenly, feeling your hands tied and your feet chained. You can't see anything at all. Panic clearly in your thoughts as you try and yell for help. You realize your mouth is taped when only muffled noises can be heard. You move your arms, trying desperately to break the hold.

“Come on, sweet cheeks, don't struggle. Oh wait, please keep struggling it's turning me on more.”

You stop suddenly, that voice was familiar. Papyrus? No, it was different. You can feel a presence next to you now, there is a sudden chill in the air. You feel a hand on your face, then slowly moves to the edge of the tape. In one fell swoop he pulls the tape, causing you to scream in pain.

“Yes, that's what I was hoping for.” He purrs into your ear. You can feel the tears welling up at the edges of your eyes. That was so painful, but the pain was already subsiding. You we're about to question what he wanted with you, but suddenly the hands were holding your head, his cock was being forced into your mouth.

You gagged and choked, his member was too much for you. He was laughing and grunting petting your hair and telling you to take it all. He pushes deeply, causing your throat to stretch uncomfortably. You couldn't breath, you needed air. You were going to pass out if- He pulled out, and you gasped for breath.

“There, a little taste for you lovely. Now don't go asking any questions, you might regret it again.” His hands were still on your head. He was stroking it lovingly it seemed. You bit your lip. How could you not want to question this?! You felt him move away from you. You were thankful for a few seconds, until you heard multiple chains clanking together. 

He was back already, you could hear is feet walking across the floor. He laughed again. “I brought you a present. Take care of it okay?” You can feel something wrap around your neck. He buckles it and moves back. “You look ravishing, here let me get the blindfold so you can see.” His hands were at your head again and you felt the cloth hiding your sight loosen and fall to the floor.

You vision was blurred and you blinked a few times to adjust to the light. You looked up and saw Papyrus, wearing strange clothing. He was holding onto the blindfold and what looked like... a leash? You followed the leash to it's end to find in between your chest. He had given you a collar! What was this?!

You were going to speak again when your eyes caught the twitch of his penis. It was huge! You looked up to his face and he was smirking.

“How interesting. You seem to be a good girl and a good girl needs a reward.”

He moved swiftly, leaning down to eye level he brings his face to yours and you gasp as his tongue comes out and licks your lips. This was insane! Papyrus wouldn't do this! You gasp again as he grabs your bare breast and pinches your nipple. This gives him the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth and battle with your own.

You liked it, you liked this, you could feel the heat raise on your face and pool down to your core. You were getting wet, you could feel yourself dripping down your cheeks and onto the floor. He stopped the battle with you, withdrawing his tongue and looking at you with a lust filled gaze.

"Oh sweetheart... now I'm going to have to break you." He said seductively. He pulls your legs apart and readies himself in front of your entrance. With no warning he enters you, stretching your walls and slightly causing pain. You bite your lip. It hurt he was so big. He picked his pace up instantly, he was ramming you into the wall behind you. You cry out, you couldn't tell if you were loving or hating this.

It felt wonderful, he just kept hitting that spot that made you scream more and more, but the pain was getting to you. He seemed to pick up speed every time you screamed. His right hand made its way up your body, he was stroking and pinching you until he reached up and placed his hand around your neck.

He squeezed, making you loose the air you barely had.

H-he was going to kill you! This was it! He slammed into you even harder and you felt the pit of your stomach knot. You were close and you couldn't breathe, this was to much. You weren't going to last. You come hard on him, your walls squeeze him so tightly that you feel him release his seed into you almost simultaneously.

He let your throat go, you gasped and heaved in breathes. You fell to your side, shaking from the lack of oxygen. He stood up then and walked towards a table. Then picked up what looked like a cloth and headed back to you. You flinch as he nears, your fear of almost dying still fresh. He bends down and throws the cloth down.

"Get some rest, next time I'm bringing my brother.”


End file.
